List of Genesiscide College students by physical ability
This is a list of Genesiscide College students by physical ability. Students receive an individual grade for how physically fit they are, which is either A, B, C, D or F. Eva Jackman, Emma Tucker and Jamie McCarron were first added to the list when the January 2016 grades were determined. This list will be updated in July 2017 to reflect new grades determined then. October 2015 grades A *Harris Ashford *Asbjørg Fjelde* *James Harrington* *Pamela Milne* *Nicola Mitchell* *Taylor Oswald *Alejandro Sánchez* B *Yuko Hataya* *Gabija Jasikevičius *Morten Larsen* *Ryan McLintock* *John Murphy* *Alasdair O'Donnell* *Stuart Stewart *Cara Wallace* C *Chris Allan* *Akköz Gündoğan* *Bjørn Henriksen* *Kamil Jedlička *Patrick McCrae* *Tom McFarlane* D *Henry Ashcroft* *Callum Bailey* *Daniel May* *Harry Oliver *Gary Vickers *Ken Watson F *Cameron Cameron* "*" marks a student who had their grades transferred from Colham College. January 2016 grades A *Harris Ashford *Asbjørg Fjelde *James Harrington *Ryan McLintock *Pamela Milne *Nicola Mitchell *Taylor Oswald *Alejandro Sánchez *Cara Wallace B *Yuko Hataya *Gabija Jasikevičius *Morten Larsen *John Murphy *Alasdair O'Donnell *Stuart Stewart *Emma Tucker C *Chris Allan *Akköz Gündoğan *Bjørn Henriksen *Eva Jackman *Kamil Jedlička *Daniel May *Jamie McCarron *Patrick McCrae *Tom McFarlane D *Henry Ashcroft *Harry Oliver *Gary Vickers *Ken Watson F *Callum Bailey *Cameron Cameron July 2016 grades A *Harris Ashford *James Harrington *Ryan McLintock *Pamela Milne *Nicola Mitchell *Taylor Oswald *Alejandro Sánchez *Cara Wallace B *Asbjørg Fjelde *Yuko Hataya *Morten Larsen *John Murphy *Stuart Stewart C *Chris Allan *Bjørn Henriksen *Eva Jackman *Gabija Jasikevičius *Patrick McCrae *Tom McFarlane *Emma Tucker D *Akköz Gündoğan F *Cameron Cameron January 2017 grades A *Harris Ashford - TG3 *Jennifer Campbell - TG3 *Nathan Cox - TG1 *James Harrington - TG1 *Cooper King - TG2 *Ryan McLintock** - TG2 *Pamela Milne - TG1 *Nicola Mitchell - TG3 *Taylor Oswald - TG3 *Alejandro Sánchez - TG2 *Axel Skarsgård - TG3 *Cara Wallace - TG3 B *Chris Allan - TG1 *Elliot Bilson - TG2 *Hannah Cuthbert - TG1 *Keira Duley - TG3 *Asbjørg Fjelde - TG1 *Jake Harper - TG2 *Yuko Hataya - TG2 *Gabija Jasikevičius - TG2 *Morten Larsen - TG2 *Kate Oswald - TG1 *Shannon Porter - TG3 *Stuart Stewart - TG2 *Mark Ward - TG3 C *Evie Duncan - TG1 *Annika Falk - TG2 *Akköz Gündoğan - TG3 *Bjørn Henriksen - TG2 *Patrick McCrae - TG1 *Tom McFarlane - TG2 *Lottie Morgan - TG1 *Joanne Murphy - TG1 *Emma Tucker - TG3 *Daniel Waumsley - TG1 D *Claude Ambard - TG3 *Lachlan Clacher - TG3 *Eva Jackman - TG2 *Tomohiro Namiki - TG3 *Peter Washington - TG2 F *Cameron Cameron** - TG2 *Harvey Sutton - TG1 *Damien Woodbridge - TG1 July 2017 grades A *Harris Ashford - TG3 *Nathan Cox - TG1 *Asbjørg Fjelde - TG1 *James Harrington - TG1 *Cooper King - TG2 *Pamela Milne - TG1 *Nicola Mitchell - TG3 *Taylor Oswald - TG3 *Alejandro Sánchez - TG2 *Axel Skarsgård - TG3 *Cara Wallace - TG3 B *Chris Allan - TG1 *Elliot Bilson - TG2 *Jennifer Campbell - TG3 *Hannah Cuthbert - TG1 *Keira Duley - TG3 *Jake Harper - TG2 *Yuko Hataya - TG2 *Gabija Jasikevičius - TG2 *Morten Larsen - TG2 *Patrick McCrae - TG1 *Kate Oswald - TG1 *Shannon Porter - TG3 *Stuart Stewart - TG2 *Mark Ward - TG3 C *Evie Duncan - TG1 *Annika Falk - TG2 *Akköz Gündoğan - TG3 *Bjørn Henriksen - TG2 *Lottie Morgan - TG1 *Joanne Murphy - TG1 *Tomohiro Namiki - TG3 *Emma Tucker - TG3 *Daniel Waumsley - TG1 D *Claude Ambard - TG3 *Lachlan Clacher - TG3 *Eva Jackman - TG2 *Tom McFarlane - TG2 *Peter Washington - TG2 F *Harvey Sutton - TG1 *Damien Woodbridge - TG1 "**" marks a student who no longer attends Genesiscide College but was still counted towards the tutor group results. Grades of former students *Henry Ashcroft - D *Callum Bailey - F *Cameron Cameron - F *Kamil Jedlička - C *Ärnesti Jukanpoika* - F *Daniel May - C *Jamie McCarron - C *Ryan McLintock - A *Maarjo Mägi* - F *Alasdair O'Donnell - D *Harry Oliver - D *Junichi Sugiyama - C *Gary Vickers - D *Ken Watson - D Average grade scores Genesiscide College's system for monitoring all grades as a whole is score-based. It is the average number of points awarded per student if an A is worth 4 points, a B is worth 3, a C is worth 2, a D is worth 1 and an F is worth 0. Average scores are as follows: *October 2015 - 2.32 *January 2016 - 2.55 See also *List of Genesiscide College students by behaviour *List of Genesiscide College students by mathematical ability *List of Genesiscide College students by smartness Category:Grade lists